Myrmidon Security Services Assets
Ships, vehicles and drones of the Myrmidon Security Services . Myrmidon Security Services Marine Corps *Light Infantry: Myrmidon gear is articulated to optimise urban transversal. Internal belay lines, magnetic claws, electromagnetic landing fields, and small scale eezo cores provide troops with an exceptional degree of vertical and lateral mobility. Augmentations and enhancements are commonplace among the general fighting force, pushing them well beyond the general baseline. Biotics are relatively commonplace given the proximity to the Nemean Abyss and Titan Corporation's biotic corps are additionally trained in counter-biotic tactics. Experienced, well organized, and diverse, Myrmidons are not a force to be taken lightly. *Heavy Infantry: Generally composed of people having undergone Relicae's Process, Exalted Covenant Operatives, and the like, these soldiers are Titan's heavily augmented hammer. Employed to crack fortified enemy positions and provide fire support for other units. Generally found on the forefront of the battle these commandos have seen combat across dozens of systems and many foreign worlds. Myrmidon Security Services Civil Divisions *Corporatist Security Specialists: These troops are deployed to serve as a fully functional police and civil security body within occupied or contracted worlds. Drilled on local and cluster scale laws and jurisprudence and trained in lethal and nonlethal weaponry, negotiations, investigations, they are fully capable of stepping in and maintaining stability in cities and regions. Equipped with all the trappings, specialist offices, and internal affairs organs of a national force, members of Myrmidon's Civil Divisions are professionals. *LAMP-Troopers: Light Armored Mechanized Platoon Troopers are the elite response force of the Civil Divisions, deployed in counter-terrorism operations, hostage situations, and against heavily armed or dangerous criminals. Equipped with NBC exosuits and dataparsing helms, bipedal locomotion systems capable of integrating with leg augmentations, and military grade weaponry, these soldiers are highly mobile and well suited for urban environments. Many have been trained by the Lorek branch of the Crimson Chains in nonlethal recovery and negotiating tactics. *Hazardous Situation Maintenace: A colloquial name for an exceptional organization, utilizing heavily armored, sealed frames these troops are utilized to disarm explosives, contain biochemical agents, and combat riots. Their suits allow them to withstand high amounts of damage and power through obstructions at the natural cost of agility and speed. *System Guard: Analogous to a planetary Coast Guard, Titan's System Guard orchestrates naval and atmospheric search and rescue operations, local patrols, and combats smugglers and assists in engaging pirates. Myrmidon Drone Corps *''ANUBIS''-Class Infantry Platforms: Autonomous drone soldiers, ANUBIS mechs are articulated with full point joints and strung with synthetic muscle chains. Their programming bootstrapped from recovered RAMPART mechs and their internal datacores loaded with a variety of ranged and close combat heuristics as provided by motion-captured Titan troops, ANUBIS mechs can be deployed en masse via orbital insertion pods or container units. More complex and thereby more expensive and less disposable than the simplistic LOKI, ANUBIS mechs can communicate and coordinate with their fellows, allowing them to fulfil a variety of military and security roles. *''Instrumentalist-''Class Drone: Armlong miniature chassis capable of being customized by a parent drone as a defensive turret, scout, mechanist, or auxiliary fabricator. Instrumentalists resemble small arthropods and are derived from a simplified design from The Lighthouse. *''Choir''-Class Drone: Flying multi dendrited fabricators, Choir swarms are widely used by both naval and ground forces. In space combat iterations they can mob enemy small craft and burrow within the super structure of larger ships; sabotaging and crippling them from within. In planetary assaults they can lay down Instrumentalists as fire support, deploy waves of scouring flame, piercing condensate spears, and electric surges, in addition to a more mundane marksman rail. In civilian settings they can be used to great effect in manufacturing and assembly. Choirs resemble squids and are also derived from a simplified Lighthouse design. *''Orchestra''-Class Drone: Enormous constructs the size of corvettes or heavy gunships, Orchestra drones are essentially airborne tanks and factories. Utilizing area-burst exotic attacks and the pure brute strength of their massive dendrites to pull apart enemy armor or ship hulls; this is in addition to their auxiliary processing cores which boost the combat efficiency of all in range Choirs and Instrumentalists. Orchestras resemble gigantic crustaceans and are also derived from a simplified Lighthouse design. Like their smaller siblings they have a variety of civilian and industrial applications. Myrmidon Armored Divisions *''Wyvern''-Class IFV: An IFV with a subspecialization in APCs the Wyvern is the workhorse of the Titan armored divisions. Eight wheeled, eezo boosted, and armored, its primary purpose is to carry squads of troops into battle and provide fire support as needed from its roof anchored heavy accelerator and back mounted mortar. *''Gryphon''-Class MBT: The Gryphon's classification is something of a formality. More a bunker with treads than an assault vehicle the Gryphon's place is just behind the leading edge; serving as a steadfast anchor for the advancing troops via it's external Kinetic Barrier Projectors and point defense laser array. That it has a frankly massive primary cannon and two secondary autocannons mounted front and rear more than makes up for its expensive eezo core and bulky heat dispersal mechanisms. *''Basilisk-''Class Command Vehicle: A large hexapodal frame with multiple external anti-personnel and anti-vehicle hardpoints plus an appreciably sized rail turret for fire support, the Basilisk is primarily a forward command center. Used to coordinate and control troops across a front from within contested cities. Its legs carry it safely over IED's, rubble, and barricades, protecting the sophisticated communications apparatus and strategic personnel within. Eezo actuators and extensive field projectors allow it to align local gravity perpendicular to the planet's surface and ascend or descend suitably large vertical structures. Category:Titan Corporation Category:Ships and Vehicles Category:Military